The War of the Faeries
by BlackandWhite202
Summary: Spherica Jones lives in a world controlled by dragons. The little Eevee lives in Silverfin Valley, which is ruled over by the nice king and queen. But, when they die mysteriously, their power goes to their son, Alimas. He is a bad ruler, determined on destroying the faeries. But, when Spherica tries to save them, things take a turn for the worst... (rated for violence)
1. Prologue- The Birth of a Devil

**So, I have actually had this idea in my head for a while now, and I guess it just made its way onto FNN. I hope you like it! ^^**

**WARNING: There will be a surprise ending! (Not saying what it is because that would totally give it away!)**

**NOTE: This is a prologue, so sorry if it's kinda short! ^-^**

_**Full Summary: Spherica Jones has lived in Silverfin Valley her entire life. Everyone knows that the good people of far away Faerie Cavern have been quarreling with the rulers of Silverfin Valley, the high king and queen of the land itself. But, when Spherica is only four years old, her family, well-known as a doctoring family, is called to the King's side as his first baby is born. At first glance, the newborn prince is a sweet, loving angel. But, to the Faerie-folk of Faerie Cavern know a whole lot more about this prince... and his evil destiny that follows...**_

...

_The War of the Faeries_

_Prologue- The Birth of a Devil_

...

It was bright in the morning, the sunlight glittering in the dew that covered the fresh morning glance as the sun rose above the horizon of Silverfin Valley. The Valley-folk that lived in Silverfin had been awaiting this day for a very long time; for, it was the day that the heir to the land would be born. And, right now, the doctors that would deliver the baby were standing at the castle entrance with their four-year-old daughter by their side, Spherica.

Spherica was a petite Eevee, a lot smaller and thinner than most of her age. She stood hiding behind her father, a strong, burly Vaporeon named Riptide, as the massive gates to the castle began to open. She gasped and hid behind her father, who simply turned and smiled, pushing her forward with his strong tail. Her mother, a fragile-looking Umbreon named Sagittaria, smiled a lot like her husband and proceeded forward into the castle, accompanied by two Fraxure guards.

The one thing that the four-year-old Eevee hated about Silverfin Castle was the unusual amount of dragon-type Pokémon. It seemed that, everywhere they turned within the castle, there was a dragon type there. Countless Fraxure and Altaria and young ones, like Swablu and Goomy littered the halls, scattering this way and that when the guards began to come through. They eyed Spherica with caution, and the Eevee hid between her parents, eyeing the others with just as much caution, and trying to hide in between her parents.

The castle might have been filled to the brim with all sorts of dragon-types, but it was a very well designed castle: beautiful drapes of all colors and sizes hung from the walls, showering the windows in light, with little golden tassels hanging from the draperies and golden hinges on each side of the massive crossed windows, allowing one to open and close the openings with ease.

Spherica had been here twice before. The first time had been to announce the king and queen's first baby dead, and the second to announce Queen Starbright that she was with child, and a live one at that. This had gotten the king and queen happy and nervous at the same time; there were rarely any surviving babies of a live birth, and the chances that their possibly last baby and heir to the throne would survive were extremely slim. Carefully, the Fraxure guards soon turned around a corner where the king stood waiting in the hallway, his face white.

The thing about the king and queen that made them distinguishable from other Pokémon was that they were rare Pokémon. Queen Starbright was a shiny Hydreigon, and King Melodium was a Haxorus. The two made an odd pair, but everyone agreed that the two were perfect for each other. They loved each other as two lovers would, had the occasional quarrel every now and then, and still behaved like two star-crossed lovers. However, the Haxorus's face was pure white as he kept pacing outside the room, running up to Spherica's father and shaking his hand. Riptide nodded, then looked to Saggitaria. The Umbreon nodded before walking into the room, King Melodium watching her disappear beyond the curtains. The little Eevee watched at the vibrant colored curtains, which swayed in the air current in a rush of pink, blue, and white...

"Ah, Riptide! Thank Arceus you made it!" King Melodium exclaimed. Riptide nodded, smiling and shaking the king's hand. The Vaporeon and Haxorus had known each other since they were newborns, and still maintained a close relationship. Spherica stood behind Riptide and glances up at the Haxorus, who still had a worried expression on his face as he continued pacing in front of the door. The clock down the hall was ticking, ticking, ticking, with the annoying _tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

Suddenly, Saggitaria emerged from the curtains and turned to the Eevee's father, tears in her eyes. While King Melodium looked heartbroken and looked like he was longing for news as if it was a meal he hadn't eaten in over ten years, she cried and a smile broke out upon her lips, and she came forward and hugged Riptide. That hadn't lasted long, maybe about a half-an-hour or so. King Melodium looked anxiously at the curtains, as if he could find some power to be able to see through them.

"Miss Saggitaria, I beg your pardon, but... but is my b-baby alright?" He asked with a shaky voice. Saggitaria exchanged glances with Riptide, who smiled and nodded, turning around and walking into the room, the curtains swishing behind him. A relieved look swept over the king, and he anxiously followed the Umbreon into the room, Spherica tailing closely behind.

The Queen sat on a bed, the covers covering her up. She was crying as well, holding a baby Deino within her hands. She looked up as soon as the king entered the room, and as he walked up to her, she tilted her arms to see the baby prince, who yawned and curled within her arms. She smiled and began to speak, her voice a little hoarse from the moments before.

"His name is Alimas, Cornelius," she whispered, calling her husband by his first name. Spherica slowly moved forward; if she was any older, she would have been in serious trouble for invasion of royal space, but since she was little, the queen merrily chuckled and set the prince on the ground. He was blind, like all Deino; he sniffed the air and slowly moved forward to Spherica, where he ran into her leg and fell over. Where many babies would have cried at the impact, Alimas simply stood up, his large head waving off to the side as he slowly gained his balance. Spherica smiled at this; it had been a while since she had seen her baby brother, Oswald. He was slightly older than the heir, but Spherica had been gone for three years in Ironstail Lake, where there was a family in desperate need of medical assistance.

Soon, Saggitaria and Riptide were soon dismissed along with Spherica, where the three happily made their way back to their home on the outskirts of Silverfin Valley, where they entered their little wooden house to be greeted by the smiling face of a two-year-old Oswald and a Charmeleon maid by the name of Hera. Hera bowed when Riptide entered, then went about making the beds and cooking breakfast. But, just as she was about to disappear within Riptide's chambers, the Vaporeon spat a squirt of water onto the Charmeleon to get Hera's attention; it certainly did, and the fire-type turned, greatly offended, when Riptide began to speak.

"Hera, why don't I give you the day off, with full pay? It'll be my treat, in celebration of the birth of a new friend." He said, smiling. Hera knew better, but she couldn't help but fling herself onto her master in a hug; despite how much it hurt, the Charmeleon was crying, the water burning her cheeks. Riptide smiled and hugged her back, then proceeded into the house and swung Oswald into his arms.

"Ozzy! How's my little boy?" He said enthusiastically, swinging the Eevee around in the air. Oswald smiled and giggled, Saggitaria smiling at her husband's actions. She soon went into a long talk with Hera about gossip. Despite their obvious age difference, the two she-Pokémon got along really well, a lot better than most families with a maid like Hera. But, Hera wasn't just a maid, she was a part of their odd family of surgeons and doctors.

...

Back in the castle, Queen Starbright was sitting in the bed, watching as her son played around with the new toys he had gotten. As he sniffed his way around blocks, he kept walking into a particularly tall and heavy one, which he kept falling on his bum when he hit it. He finally gave up and growled, and breathed a plume of dragon fire at the block. It disintegrated right before the queen's eyes, and Starbright gasped; Pokémon who were born with a move like that were often evil or corrupted, and that meant that Alimas was...

She put a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp, her eyes still blown wide as Alimas sat down and began stomping his feet in the pile of ashes before him, his front legs getting extremely dirty in the process. She couldn't tell anyone about what she had just seen, or her baby would be executed, and she didn't want that at all. Instead, she simply laid back down in bed, trying to look casual as the maids came in to help care for her baby.

...

Far away, in a secret cavern hidden behind many willow trees, there was a great disturbance. A Pokémon with a yellow-and-grey body began to run into the depths of the gave, its giant maw that was perched on its head waving in the distance. It kept running, turning corners, until it entered a large chamber where many gems glistened within the walls. A large Pokémon in the center of the chamber turned, resting its eyes on the newly entered Pokémon.

The Pokémon that had turned was mysterious, for it had vibrant colors that sat glowing perched atop two tan horns upon its head. Its legs thinned to pointed that were almost bordered by rainbows, and its blue primary color shone within the glittering light of the cave. It tilted its head upward, looking down on the yellow-and-grey Pokémon with x-shaped irises.

"M-My Lady, Xerneas!" The yellow Pokémon huffed, leaning onto its knees to catch its breath, "We've just gotten word of the birth of the Evil One, my Lady! Please, we need to start preparing the heir to our throne immediately!" She huffed and puffed, but the massive Pokémon simply held up a hoof and turned to the wall behind her, which had a large pink jewel embedded in it. Her horns began to glow, and she closed her eyes for a couple seconds before opening them once more. Her denim blue eyes turned to face the yellow Pokémon, and she spoke in a voice fit enough for someone of a high regal status.

"Kennedy the Mawile, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will have Gorenia do something about it soon." She said, nodding her great horned head. The Mawile bowed, then began to run back down the halls she had come from.

Xerneas turned, and began to walk down one of the many halls leading to the underground room. She walked up, down, zigzag, and on the sides of underground cliffs next to raging underground oceans. She eventually came to a dark room near the end of the long hallway, and opened it, coming to face a Goodra with a unique color pattern. She wasn't shiny, nor was she pink due to the effects of Pinkan Berries. She was born with a red underbelly and a white primary coloring, with green goo dripping from her arms, tail, and neck. Her long appendages on top of her head also were dripping with green goo, and her pure white lab coat had stains of the green goop all over it as a result of the absorbing material.

"Gorenia, it's time. Send in Maxus; he'll deal with it there, and tell him to bring this Pokémon back with him when the prince is of coming age to wage war on us." She said, her horns lighting up again, and a picture of a young Eevee girl with tied back hair that was small appeared in front of Gorenia, and the Goodra pulled it close to her glassed eyes and studied it over carefully. "At no cost should we have him not bring back this Eevee; without her, we'll be sure to lose." Gorenia nodded at Xerneas' words, then scurried off through her lab, shouting behind her shoulder.

"I'll be back in approximately 23.5 hours; I'll send a telepathic message through Sandrey telling you when to expect me back!" She said, opening a door and going down another dark hallway. Xerneas watched and heard as Gorenia's form and footsteps slowly faded into darkness and silence, and soon the Queen of Faeries had nothing else to do but wait.

...

**Hope you liked the prologue, the first Chapter will take place a lot later! So consider this a TIMESKIP WARNING!**

**(Note: This is my first timeskip in a fanfiction, so please don't criticize me if I fail at it!)**


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Well, prologue was good to me. I thought it held a lot of depth of what was going on at that time, when Spherica was only four, meeting the heir to the throne. Now, things are going to start to get serious, the prologue was just to get some beginning things out of the way. Now, though, we're in the present, with ten-year-old Alimas and fourteen-year-old Spherica. This story deepens, bringing forth many secrets that were thought to be either fabled or simply spoken as blasphemy... ^-^" Anyway, hope you like it! ^U^**

**... And also, I GOT A REVIEW! I'm so happy TUT This makes me wanna keep writing! *throws paper in the air to signify happiness***

...

_The War of the Faeries_

_Chapter 1- The Beginning_

...

The sun rose up slowly across the valley of Silverfin; the valley-folk that lived there had just started to get up and go about their daily activities, and soon enough, the town square was filled with the hustle and bustle of visiting Pokémon and valley-folk living their daily lives. But, there was a small brown blur that had been speeding through the crowds, with two Pokémon trailing her: Another Eevee and a Vulpix.

"S-Spherica!" The Vulpix gasped, desperately trying to keep up the Eevee. But the newly announced fourteen-year-old kept running and running until she finally stopped, halting in front of a large Inn. The Eevee stopped and looked up, then smiled and ruffled the fourteen-year-old's hair, smiling.

"Ah, Spherica! You came all the way to my mom's Inn? Is it because she makes the best birthday cake, or simply because you just want to come and hang out?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Spherica laughed, patting him on the back thoroughly. The Vulpix finally caught up, gasping for air as her tail flared up with each gasp. She soon began hacking and finally her throat cleared, and she was blessed with air once more.

"Yep, I love your mom's cooking, Ty. It's delicious, and I came to get the special birthday meal!" She said, smiling a pointy-toothed smile. She had grown a lot, but a major difference was the slightly pudgy look to her sides and her bangs covered one of her bright purple eyes, and she had a fierceness in them that showed great potential. She began to walk inside, with the Eevee and Vulpix following her.

She came to counter and sat down on one of the wooden stools; she had remembered this place being wooden but with a warm cozy feeling as long as she could remember. She sighed, leaning against the countertop and smiling, then looked up with bright eyes as a young looking Gardevoir walked up, a Ralts and Kirlia standing next to her. This was her friend Tyler's mom and two siblings, Ms. Jenna and Lilly and Oscar. Tyler's dad, a fierce Jolteon named Stan, was out at the moment, catching fish at the river along with Spherica's father Riptide.

"Good morning, Miss Spherica!" Lilly said, standing straight and bowing. The recently evolved Kirlia was nice and very polite, unlike her two brothers. While Oscar wasn't even five years old, he was still a messy little thing. Ms. Jenna smiled and winked, then brought a menu out from under arm and placed three cups in front of the three friends, filling them each almost to the brim with a bright, honey-filled liquid. Tyler smiled and took a sip, closing his eyes and savoring each flavor of the liquid.

"Vepisquen Nectar, thanks mom! It's delicious, and I bet that Candi and Spherica agree." He turned to Spherica, who had already downed her drink and had a hand over her mouth, smiling as she let out a burp. It got silent for a moment, but then the whole group of Pokémon (except Oscar) began to laugh. Spherica turned red with embarrassment and held her glass out once more, and Ms. Jenna obliged by filling her cup again, and watching with delight as the Eevee took a sip. She turned up the radio and took a spray cleaner and towel and began to wipe the countertops as various Pokémon left the diner. She sighed, resting her cheek on the table, a hurt look on her face. Tyler came forward and did the same, then began to speak.

"Hey mom, what's the matter?" He said in an almost sympathetic voice. Ms. Jenna sighed, then sat back up and rested an elbow on the counter, holding her face in it as she continued to spray and wipe the countertops.

"I don't know, business has been terrible. I think that if I don't get enough money soon, we won't be able to pay the taxes and the place'll be... taken away." She said, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "I don't know what I'd do if this place was taken away. I raised you here, opened the Inn here, and the restaurant. Here, I'll get you three the last slices of some Leppa Berry Pie." She began to move towards the back of the kitchen, where Tyler began to speak to Candi, who was the Vulpix.

Like Ms. Jenna had explained, she had raised Tyler there. He was slightly older than Spherica, but not by much. Just a couple months. They had known each other since Spherica was just an egg, and they had been together ever since. They had made the diner and built the Inn, where, in its time, was famous and known for having some of the best home cooking in the entire Pokémon world. The thought of that being taken away was unthinkable, and Spherica just couldn't bear it if that happened.

"Hey, I'll get you something to pay the taxman when they come again, I promise!" She said, striking her chest. She then smiled, and the three friends continuted until Ms. Jenna brought them their pie, where they stayed until the moon rose and the stars came out to twinkle within the night sky.

...

It was dark. That's what Alimas liked most about his room, its lack of windows. The prince had been taken to his room for long periods of time for the day, which made his parents worry. He was ten years old, and a Pokémon his age shouldn't be succumbed to so much darkness and so little light. But, in truth, Alimas was thinking. He had recently evolved into a Zweilous, and in a fierce battle with a rival prince, had gotten one of his heads destroyed in the process. The one-headed Pokémon had taken to his room, with his scarred face to accompany him as he thought about his time for king.

The rival prince had been secretly a fairy type, which Alimas hadn't known until he realized his dragon type attacks were having no effect on the strong Azumarill. He had been defeated and, once defeated, had proceeded to be attacked even though the battle had already been won. He finally lashed out, but got his neck snapped in the process, resulting in the loss of his one head. He was wondering why he had been mistaken, and what he would look like once he was to take on his final form. Would he be healed through evolution, or would he be missing an arm or hand? He went through this in his mind daily, resulting in hardly ever being out of his room.

Queen Starbright sat in her chair, watching as her husband paced anxiously around in the throne room. The Haxorus had an anxious look on his face, and the queen finally sighed before lifting out of her chair, but for some reason, couldn't manage to stay in the air for no longer than three seconds before crashing to the ground. It had been happening a lot, and she suspected that the live birth of two twins were the reason. These were extremely rare, and she had survived the first one. But, with twins, it was going to be harder. King Melodium rushed over to his queen, helping her onto her small feet, and looked toward the throne room door as it opened, and in walked the one-headed Zweilous.

He looked terrible. Even though he had no eyes, they could clearly see the dark circles under where his eyes should have been. He held his head low as he slowly paced into the room, his four black wings hanging limply by his side. The two extra wings had been a result of a deformation in evolution, causing him to have four instead of two and the likeliness to have eight instead of six when his final evolution came. He stopped, his head still hanging low, his dark bangs hanging over what would have been his eyes. The scar across the left side of his face bore a deep resemblence to a familiar Pokémon, yet no one could place their finger on it. As Melodium looked toward his son, a Noivern standing near the back of the room had decided to make his appearance known, and stepped forward into the sunlight, where his fierce yellow eyes bore into that of where the prince's should have been. He slowly walked forward, pausing so that the sunlight shone on his body like it was water.

"Maxus." The prince's cracking voice said through the darkness. The Noivern had been living with them ever since the prince was a baby, and he had always had the first say in anything, then the king had decided whether or not to go with the Noivern's idea. Melodium stiffened, and Starbright shivered as she struggled to keep balance. Maxus turned his head, gesturing to his mother.

"Have you not seen the state your mother is in? Why have you not been paying more attention to her, staying locked up in your room all day? Hmm?" The Noivern implied, gazing hard into the Zweilous's soul. "She's in pain, yet you do nothing to help her with it. Why is that?" He asked, taking a dangerous step forward. The prince turned, sighing and letting the black bangs hang over his face once more. He didn't respond, but simply kept his face towards the ground.

"Well, it's because, I don't believe I should care for them anymore. If they wish for a new heir, let them have it. I'm just a mistake anyways." He murmured, his bangs hanging low over his face as he spoke with the slightly cracking voice he had. While being just ten years old, he was quite intimidating, but he was bored and sad. He was most likely lonely, having not been betrothed as a first-born heir would have been. Instead, he turned back through the doors, leaving without a sound.

Maxus stared at the prince as he went through the doors. Being associated with Gorenia for all these years had lead to suspicions about the prince planning an attack on the fairy types. He was saved by Xerneas when he was just a Noibat, and the great queen herself had trained him into what he was today. He sighed, turning around, and going back the way he came: through the hidden passage way behind the king's chair, leaving the two rulers alone in the room, Queen Starbright suffering.

...

It happened quickly. Alimas sped through the halls, the fastest he'd gone in many years. If he had eyes, they would be leaking tears and blown wide; what he had heard couldn't be correct. He sped around the castle, until he came to the infirmary. The doors were closed, and he quickly burst through, breathing like a maniac into the scene before him. His suspicions were correct; the queen was gone.

She laid on the bed, her stomach had gone down. The two new Pokémon, an Axew and a Deino, were sleeping soundly on the table. She had fallen away in the birth, but luckily the babies survived. The doctor, Saggitaria again. looked sadly at the prince and took a step toward him, but he snapped.

A wave of darkness spread through the room, and the prince's facial features that were missing had started glowing. His neck elongated, and he stood on his hind legs, which grew smaller and smaller with each second. A red aura enveloped him, and his four wings doubled, turning into eight upon his back. He grimaced, baring his sharp fangs, and the grimace grew into an angry frown, with showed all of the pointy teeth within his mouth. His wings started beating, and his front legs shot forward from in front of him, and two small heads appeared on each end. He still glowed red with his anger, but the blinding light slowed to a halt. Alimas was now even more deformed, but now, he could see.

The first thing he realized was the Pokémon in front of him. _So that's an Umbreon? And that's Haxorus? Was that... _me _when I was a baby? _He looked around the room, still angry, but gaining his sight. Soon, his angry frown turned into a wide, maniacal smile, and he began to laugh. He could see! This was even better, he could see! He turned his head around, gaping at himself: at his hands, his wings, his colors, everything! He then looked forward at his father and the Umbreon, who had backed up against the corner in fright. But, Saggitaria disappeared; probably saved by teleportation. But, Alimas advanced on his father, who had his hands raised in a sign of admittance. But Alimas wouldn't stop there.

He walked out, leaving the Deino and Axew to wake up into a blood-stained room, with the remains of their parents strewn across the ground.

...

**o.O That last part there? That's what earned this story its T-rating. Yeah... it's pretty gory, but the cover picture seems **_**so sweet and nice! **_**Yeah... no.**

**Anyway, hope you like chapter 1 and remember to review! I get the love of my readers and in return, you guys get my love in the form of a next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2- Three Evolution Stones

**Hello everyone again! I'm doing chapter three, and Christmas is almost here! So, as a present, I will upload chapters 3, 4, and 5 all on Christmas day! Now isn't that wonderful? TUT**

**Also, I'm thinking about doing **_**another **_**fanficiton, but this one's probably going to be really short. Yes it's still Pokémon, but I literally had an inspiration heart attack a little while ago. But, ta ta and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^^**

...

_The War of the Faeries_

_Chapter 2- Three Evolution Stones_

...

The word that the queen and king were dead and that Alimas was now the king spread like a wild fire. It all started with a strange Altaria in a worn out cloak around her shoulders that the rumor started. She was coming from the castle because Alimas had fired her; his position to fire her had to have meant he was king, which meant that the king was gone.

"But how? It seems extremely unlikely that the king would just up and die like that, same goes for the queen." Candi said as the news reporter on the radio continued her report about some new algae-eating Pokémon. The café was as busy as ever, and the Inn was as full as it had been in years. Tyler sighed, looking across the room at his mom as she set down a cup of tea in front of a handsome Gallade, who turned slightly red and sipped. Tyler growled.

"Gah, it's that Gallade again. I think he has it for my mom, I absolutely despise him!" Tyler growled, throwing his ears back and thinning his eyes. Spherica rolled her eyes at him, but then watched as the Gallade stood and waved a hand, yelling for Tyler's mom again, who turned around. She began to walk towards him, and he began to sweet talk to her, and when Spherica looked over at Tyler, he was fuming so red that she thought he would literally burst. She looked over to behind the counter, where Lilly and Oscar were doing the same. Just as the Gallade was about to "pull the question" as Candi said, Stan came in through the doors and saw what was going on. Ms. Jenna walked away immediately, red in the face.

Tyler sighed. "My dad's so protective of my mom, but I don't think she sees it. He's always out fishing and hanging with friends, but in truth, my dad's been doing this all for her. It isn't right if she just goes and starts flirting with some random Gallade she meets off the streets!" Tyler fumed, grasping a plate and almost trying to suffocate it. He failed, but there was a loud _crack _as the plate split in half. He turned white, and Spherica could literally see his soul leaving him; she jumped up, caught it, and put it back in his body. He sat up gasping.

"Thanks, Spherica. My mom's gonna _kill _me." He said, and they all sat, watching as the crowds grew bigger and bigger towards the lunch break. As soon as it became twelve, though, everyone froze for an extremely familiar voice suddenly came over all of the radios in the Inn.

"Hello, my dear, fellow Pokémon, today is a new day, and with new days come new beginnings. The scent of war is in the air, can you smell it too? Unfortunately, the king and queen are dead, so I have decided to wage war against those of the Faerie Caverns. This calls that all of the young boys and men over the age of twelve _must _participate; the consequence is _death._" Alimas's voice spread throughout the Inn, and when he mentioned war, there were many gasps and shouts of protest. Soon, everyone quieted down to hear what else the prince had to say.

"... and anyone associated with the Faerie Caverns _will _be put to execution, I have no choice but to do so. Today is a new day, and with every new day from now on, there will always be a new battle." The message ended, and it was silent for a few moments before shouts had begun to ring out in the Inn.

"This is outrageous!"

"Only a tyrant could ever wage war on the Faerie-folk!"

"No way will we fight for him, he's crazy!"

"That sadistic lord of ours is such an idiot!"

Shouts like these were being shouted, and the only two people who weren't shouting were Stan and Tyler. Tyler was white, while Stan was actually on the ground unconscious, trying to be revived by Ms. Jenna. Tyler began to stutter, but Candi had to hold a paw to her ear to hear what he was saying.

"Excuse me? What's that?" She asked, and then he gained back color and shouted at her louder than anyone else.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I HAVE TO GO TO WAR, AND I CAN BARELY FIND MY WAY AROUND THE KITCHENS! Oh, we're all gonna die we're all gonna die we're all gonna die..." He said the last line repeatedly, and eventually Spherica had to walk up to his and slap him twice, hard, on each cheek before shaking him thoroughly.

"Are you crazy, man!? You're out of your mind, there's no way you're gonna die before me, and I'll make sure of that!" She said, striking her chest. Candi sighed, and soon, all of the outrage ceased, but they could still hear shouts from outside, signaling that the message had been given out across the broadcasting system in the middle of town square. Tyler was now angry again, the Gallade from earlier was currently hugging his mom, who seemed totally into it. He suddenly stood, and, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table, he wrapped it around his arm and struck his chest.

"Forget this life, if I die, I'll die in vain! I'll be associated with the faeries, who cares what that idiot heir says!? My mom's a fairy type, and even though it seems that my time is almost up with her, I'll fight alongside my father at all costs, and your father will be right there with me." He said, smiling down sympathetically at Spherica. Suddenly, Stan walked up, his head held low and he began to speak, but it was directed to Spherica and Candi.

"Candi, Spherica, could you two do me a favor and alert Xerneas of this attack? On my many journeys, I met the Fairy Queen herself and she is of the purest heart and soul, she'll know what to do. Tell her that you want to speak to Gorenia, as instructed by Stanford, and to show her you're not lying, you must go into the forest and get three of the five stones there: A water stone, fire stone, and thunder stone. Bring those to her, and she'll know you're not lying." He said, grasping Spherica's shoulder. He then pulled her into a surprise hug, which she awkwardly returned before turning to Candi and nodding. She then turned back to Stan and shook her head, agreeing.

"Okay. We'll do that, and we'll make sure that this war ends. I don't want to live the rest of my life in an eternal war between fairies and dragons; I wish that someone would end this conflict, and whoever started it must die." She said, taking a napkin like Tyler and wrapping his around her wrist. Candi did the same, but she tied it around her neck. The two high-fived, and then made their way to Spherica's house. But, once they left, Tyler turned to his dad and they both exploded, each yelling the same words.

"SHE IS SO DEAD!"

...

"You WHAT!?"

Riptide slammed his fist on the table, trembling with anger. It was bad enough that he had to go to war against the fairies, but now his daughter and her friend wanted to go into the forest alone and secretly become associated with the fairies? Oh no, he would not stand for this.

"I will NOT allow MY daughter to GO OFF INTO THE WOODS ALONE while there is WAR going on. I don't want you to get hurt, and it would be foolish to conspire with the fairies when Prince Alimas is threatening you with death! Oh no, you will not go." Saggitaria stepped forward, but Riptide turned and yelled in anger.

"No, Saggitaria, nothing you can say or do will ever change my mind on this! She will not go and conspire against the fairies until I'm DEAD!" He said, then turned down the hall and slammed his door. Saggitaria watched with sadness, and Hera was going around the house again. Oswald was twelve now, and there was no getting out of war. The young Eevee stood, his head low, his bangs casting a dark shadow across his face. It was clear that he was crying.

"Candi, Spherica, you _must _go against the dragons. Spherica, I'm going to say this one time only, you must evolve into the fairy type. Do anything at all costs to do just that, and once you have, defeat the prince and his army." She kissed her daughter on the cheek, then watched as the two began to gather up things like water and food for the long journey. With one last hug to her mom, Spherica set off with Candi and into the dark Shadow Forest.

...

Shadow Forest was not only dark, but the shadows literally followed you. It was home to a lot of the ghost types, and the only light that was there was from small breaks in the leaves of the trees and the small will-o-wisp that was hovering in front of Candi for light. Out of the three stones, all they had found was the thunder stone, which was buried beneath a patch of moss at the beginning of the forest.

"This is hard, the stones are too hard to find!" Candi said, kicking the ground and revealing the next stone, a water stone. She gasped, and picked it up. Spherica wasn't only jealous of her, but she wished that she didn't evolve when touching any of the stones. She knew very well that the fire stone would make either of them evolve, and having a Ninetails with you in a dark forest wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it depended if the Pokémon was good or bad.

"Great, now all we need to find is the fire stone! Man, I wanna be a Ninetails so bad!" She said. They kept walking, and the trees started getting thicker. Soon, it was too tick for any of them to pass through, but Candi tried to help by spitting small bursts of fire at the trees, but having no luck setting them ablaze. It soon became extremely quiet, and the noise of the chattering birds and Pokémon ceased, except...

"LOOK OUT!" Spherica cried, launching herself at Candi and moving her out of the way. It was a déjà vu moment of when they first met, where they had been in a scene much like this but with reversed roles. Spherica's eyes darted around for any sign of what had just swooped over their heads, and it did so again, almost getting Candi off the ground in the process.

"Is little wee Vulpix a-scared of a-little old me?" A sweet, melodious male voice said. A form had begun to appear in the trees, and a Braviary about twice its normal size had landed in the tree, with a reversed color scheme– a shiny. It ruffled its wings before taking flight again, this time going for Candi's head. The Vulpix screamed and ducked, her hands flying over her head, the stones dropping everywhere. This is what the Braviary was looking for, for it flew down again and instead of going for Candi, it went for the stones, which Candi carefully protected.

The Braviary growled in anger. "You better give me those... STONES!" It cawed the last word, and it released a powerful Air Slash attack. It hit Candi, who screamed and was thrown back against a tree, leaving a dent in both the tree and the ground. The Braviary snickered, then went again for the stones, but this time Spherica hopped over them and slapped the great Pokémon in the face. She was alone, and with Candi unconscious, it was hard to fend of this idiot. Just as the great bird was about to dive again, and Spherica getting ready for the next attack, a wave of fire hit him in the face, and he freaked out and fell to the ground, batting at the side of his face with his wings. Spherica gasped and looked over to the tree, where Candi was standing, radiating a glowing red light.

"Candi, you're–" she began, but suddenly, Candi began to grow. Her form stretched, and her seven tails split into nine, and her body became long and delicate, but strong. A long wave of hair sprouted from her small curls, going down to where it hung, almost touching the ground, against her legs. Her chest puffed out and covered with a lot of fur, and her colors turned from a brick red color to a vanilla yellow. She had evolved from a fire stone.

"Spherica, stand back. I'm about to give this fool a lesson!" Candi yelled, and then leapt in the air, slashing at the Braviary with her claws.

...

Alimas sat down in the throne, running his hands across it. He blinked, then blinked again, and smiled. He had finally been blessed with sight, after all these years! The Axew and Deino were restricted from coming out of their room, they weren't allowed out for more than twenty minutes a day. Alimas sighed, and leaned back against his chair when he felt another presence in the room along with him. He groaned and opened an eyelid, seeing Maxus sitting in the center of the room with his wins/arms folded across his bare chest. The Noivern did not seem happy.

"You murderer of a prince, how could you do that to your own parents!?" Maxus yelled at him, and he sighed, rolling over in the chair. "Do you have any idea what you've done, alerting the fairy folk of war!? I must tell Lady Xerneas at once!" He said, going for the window when he stopped. Something had grabbed his tail. He looked back and saw it was the hand/head of Alimas, who now had a frown on his face. The hand/head growled, then pulled back and flung the Noivern into one of the pillars with a loud "snap." The sound resonated across the room, filling everywhere. The pillar fell, straight onto Maxus, who in no doubt had gotten one of his wings broken. Alimas flew down and hovered in front of him.

"What did I say about those who were allied with the faeries, Maxus? Wasn't the consequence execution? Oh yeah, it WAS!" He yelled the last word, beating Maxus with his tail. The ground shook, and he saw that Maxus had been spitting up blood.

"Y-You f-f-foolish r-ruler... y-you'd d-d-die w-within thirty m-minutes o-of w-w-war..." Maxus spluttered, blood dripping down his face. Alimas narrowed his eyes, then put his face within that of the Noivern's.

"You want to challenge me? I'll kill you right here, and when your point is proven, I'll come and find you in the afterlife and kill you again!" He snarled, then brought his tail down on the Noivern once more, another loud crack going throughout the room. Alimas sneered and looked down at the Pokémon; his neck was bent in impossible places, blood running down his wings and mouth. His eyes twitched upward, before they lost their glow completely.

Maxus the Noivern, ally to the faeries, was _dead._

...

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but doing those gory parts really makes this story better. Sorry if it ruins Pokémon for you, I always thought that when a Pokémon fainted it died, and my vision of a dead Noivern might be a lot different from yours...**

**Anyway, remember to leave a review! FIVE MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! *throws confetti everywhere***


	4. Chapter 3- New Friends and Villains

**I'M SORRY! T-T There was a ton of stuff going on throughout the weekend, and I got a new haircut, family came over, and I had to wrap a ton of gifts! I also had to set up my new computer and get ready for my family to come over so I couldn't finish the 4th and 5th chapter, and I'm just uploading chapter 3 today! Please don't kill me (ducks out of way of various anvils) and here's your late Christmas Present... T-T**

**NOTE: **_**Lots **_**of backstories in this chapter. We get to review a new character's backstory, and Candi tells a story of why she's kind of traumatized of being alone...**

...

_The War of the Faeries_

_Chapter 3- New Friends and Villains_

...

A worried Goodra hightailed out of her science lab, tears streaming down her face. She had just gotten a message from Sandrey, the Chingling in the castle disguised as a bell on one of the pillars, that Alimas had _murdered _one of his own kind. She needed to alert Xerneas at once!

As she turned the corner to Lady Xerneas's chambers, she saw that there were two Pokémon speaking in hushed voices within the halls. It was a Mawile, which Gorenia recognized as Kennedy, and a Spritzee, which Gorenia recognized as Maxus's daughter, Morrigan. The Spritzee had tears in her eyes, no doubt that she had just learned the horrible news that her father, her only remaining family member, had been murdered. Kennedy wrapped an arm around the Spritzee, and Gorenia could see an especially shiny stone hanging on a chain around the Mawile's neck...

"Gorenia?" A majestic voice called, and the Goodra whipped her head around to be faced with none other than Lady Xerneas, with an odd Pokémon standing by her side. "Is everything okay? You're not worrying about Maxus, correct? I'm sure he's fine, but right now, we need to focus on things other than what that Noivern is doing." She said, turning and gesturing to the odd Pokémon next to her.

The first things that Gorenia noticed about the new Pokémon was its piercing gaze. The black headgear that surrounded its head had turned its eyes into a permanent slant. It had its wings folded by its side, but when Xerneas moved out of the way, it moved one of its wings and bowed. Gorenia concluded that if you took away the head of the Pokémon and unfolded its wings and had its tail sticking straight out, it would look like the giant letter _Y. _It had huge wings, spiked on the ends, and a large tuft of grey fur around its neck. Its red body seemed to be glowing with a radiant light, which flickered softly in a motion similar to that of one's own heartbeat.

"Gorenia," Xerneas said, moving her great horned head towards the newcomer, "This is Lord Yveltal, and he has agreed to help us in times of war." The Pokémon nodded, then began to speak in a deep Transylvanian accent, making him sound like a vampire.

"Yus, it iz vury nice to meet you. I believe that we huve agreed in turms of war, no?" He said, turning his own head to Xerneas, who nodded. "I uhm vury glad and... uxperienced in these situations, so I believe that our assistance will be of vury great help indeed." He bowed his head, then followed Xerneas as she lead the way into her chambers, and the Goodra tried to speak.

"But, Xerneas, Maxus was–" She began, but the Xerneas turned around and met her with a steely gaze. Gorenia shrunk down two sizes, and listened intently while Xerneas scorned her.

"I will not hear another word about Maxus anymore here! He is _fine, _Gorenia, stop worrying. It's not like he's dead or anything..." She said, then turned to a large screen behind her, which showed an Eevee protecting two stones while a Ninetails fought of a powerful Braviary, one that had resided within the forest ever since he was a baby.

"These Pokémun... they are powurful, no? It would be vury good to huve them, say, on our team, no?" He said, jerking his head upwards to the screen. Xerneas nodded, then kept going on.

"These Pokémon are coming here to see us, almost as if to alert us of war. We'll let them join, but they're going to need proper training. We cannot let the other side win, understand?" She said, turning towards the two. Gorenia and Lord Yveltal nodded, but that's when Gorenia decided to try one more time, when Lady Xerneas spoke.

"Gorenia, I have noticed that you are concerned about Maxus. Tell me, what happened? Did he find out something he wasn't supposed to?" She asked, turning her full body and attention to the Goodra. She turned red, a worried look coming over her face, and she slowly pulled out a picture of Maxus, crushed beneath the pillar, blood coming out from all parts of his body. It was recently taken, as you could see the prince with his head thrown back in the background. Xerneas grabbed the picture, turning white as she saw the remains of the Noivern, her _best friend, _who was now gone.

"This... this picture was taken by Sandrey at approximately 10:31 last night, which we assume was just moment after his time of death. Sandrey has come to the conclusion that Alimas not only murdered Maxus, but his parents as well. We aren't sure on this, but we're working to get it proven." Xerneas turned back to Gorenia, her mouth hanging open and her eyes blown back in disbelief.

"Oh Gorenia... I'm so sorry..."

...

Spherica watched in shock as Candi leapt into the air, a powerful Ninetails, and raked her claws across the fallen bird Pokémon's face. The burned Pokémon screeched out again in pain, then completely fell limp, breathing shaky breaths. Just as Candi was about to bring her claws down and finish the battle, Spherica ran forward and ran in front of the Braviary. He might have attacked them, but there was no way that Spherica was going to let her second best friend kill this Pokémon.

"No, stop Candi! He's already down and you've done enough damage!" Candi's arm went back to normal as her next Shadow Claw attack stop, and she watched Spherica turn around with an angry gaze and start interrogating him. "What the heck was that for? We're trying to get to the Faerie Caverns and warn them of incoming war! Do you want your home destroyed? Because we weren't here to destroy it, we're here to try and save it!" She yelled. The Braviary winced, pulling a wing back to shield the massive cut that had been inflicted on his right eye from Candi's attacks.

"Forgive me ladies, I have been assigned here by Lord Yveltal to protect the fairy types at all costs. He cares deeply for Lady Xerneas, and I did not see it before that you are trying to warn them. I apologize for my actions. I'm Zaark, and I've lived in this forest all my life." Zaark winced and tried to pull himself up on his feet, but the fall from the sky broke one of his talons, so he ended up falling to the ground again. One of his wings was bent oddly, and the bloody gash across his now white eye just added to the scene. Spherica winced, then began to try and clean up the bloodied mess.

"We're sorry, we thought you were a bad Pokémon, Zaark. Shadow Forest is known for the bad Pokémon that dwell within it, and we thought you were one of them." Spherica explained, and Zaark nodded. "Do you by any chance know the way to the Faerie Caverns? We only have two of the stones, but we're supposed to meet some Pokémon named Gorenia..." At the mention of the Goodra's name, Zaark flared his wings into the air, but immediately regretted it as he winced back in pain. But, his beak was spread into a smile.

"Ah, Gorenia, my dear sister! It's been forever since I've seen her, and I'm sure that Lady Xerneas will explain why you only have two of the stones. Besides," he said, ruffling his feathers up so that a red stone fell onto the ground, "I know all of this forests secrets." He winked, and Candi snatched up the fire stone in her paws, then grabbed the water and thunder stones from where they were left on the ground across the field. She ran back and presented them to him, and he nodded.

"Now, I'll take you to the Faerie Caverns. Just follow my lead." He said, limping across the ground on one foot. Candi and Spherica exchanged glances, but soon started walking when Zaark yelled, "Hurry! We haven't got all day, and these wounds are getting worse by the second!"

...

They had been traveling for quite some time, and soon dark settled in. Zaark was rested on a tree log, thankful enough that Spherica had packed some extra bandages. His face was scarred, and he was left blinded in his right eye. His broken wing and foot were tied up in slings, so it was a pretty odd sight to see a shiny Braviary with bandages across his head and one of his wings and legs tied up in slings. Yes, a very odd sight indeed. But, he and the two ladies had begun to have a conversation.

"So, what kind of a Pokémon is Gorenia? Is she a Braviary, since you're siblings?" Spherica asked, but Zaark shook his head and turned his gaze to the stars. He smiled a sad smile.

Zaark then lowered his gaze, still smiling the sad smile and began to speak. "Well, technically we _aren't _siblings. My mother had laid three eggs, two of which were defective. Since she only had me, and wanted another child, she and my father tried and tried with no luck. Eventually, when we were walking in the forest one fateful day..."

_**Zaark's Flashback**_

_"Mommy, mommy!" A little Rufflet child squeaked, hopping along the pavement as his mother, a Braviary named Sienna, smiled down at her son. Two years had passed since his birth, and he was already growing strong. He was hovering slightly off the ground, and he then fell back, landing on his rump. Sienna chuckled and flew upwards, then landed swiftly on the ground. Her mate, a Pidgeot named Samuel, did the same, landing right next to his mate and rubbing his head against her neck._

_"Did you see me mommy? Didja didja didja?" He asked, hopping up and down with each word. Sienna chuckled and pecked the top of her sons head, and he smiled as she wrapped her wings around him._

_"Yes I did little Zaark, you're getting to be so big!" She exclaimed, nuzzling him. Suddenly, all three birds whipped their heads towards a bush, which had begun ruffling. Sienna gasped and wrapped her arms around little Zaark, who squeaked with the sudden action. Sienna watched in fear as her mate swelled up, trying to anticipate when his opponent would appear._

_As soon as something came out of the bushes, Samuel attacked. He flew up and wrapped his legs around whatever it was, flapping his wings and causing a mess. As soon as the dust settled, the Pidgeot gasped when he saw it was a Goomy with a rather odd color scheme. She had a red underbelly, and the light green marks on her cheeks were darker in colour. Her main color was white, and she was crying, snot dribbling down her chin as squeaked out, "Please don't hurt me! Please!"_

_Samuel gasped and immediately let go of the Goomy, helping her onto her feet. When Sienna no longer saw it as a threat, she released her strong grip on Zaark and fluttered over to her mate._

_"What's a Goomy like you doing here, in Shadow Forest? Shouldn't you be in the Dragon Isles?" Sienna asked, cocking her head. The Goomy began to cry, and wailed out in agony. She fell to the ground, and Sienna could see a sharp splinter in the back of the Goomy's head._

_"Aww, poor thing!" She said, picking up the Goomy and cradling it in her arms. She grabbed the splinter with her beak and yanked it out of the Goomy, earning a screech and tears on her feathers. She leaned down and tried to shush the Goomy, who soon stopped crying, but was still sniffing._

_"There, there, little one, now tell us your name? Where's your mother?" The Goomy sniffed again and looked up, then cried again. "Oh, don't cry, little one! You don't have a name?" The Goomy sniffed, and Sienna looked toward the sky._

_"Hmm... how about Gorenia? I've always wanted a daughter by that name. Come on; you're part of the Dorensons now." Sienna said, putting the Goomy down and beginning to flap her wings. Zaark cocked his head to one side and approached the Goomy carefully, then the Rufflet began to speak._

_"Hewwo? I'm Zaark, and you must bwe Gowenia. It's nice to meet you, little sistow!" He said, wrapping his arms around the Goomy. Gorenia, not ready for the sudden contact, squeaked; Zaark jumped and quickly let go, staring at the blushing Goomy. She kept on following her new parents without a word._

_**Zaark's Flashback End**_

"We've been together ever since, Gorenia and I. Once she evolved into Sliggoo, she became a bit more open, and once she became a Goodra she just _wouldn't shut up. _She's annoying, but she's still my sister." Zaark concluded, closing his eyes. Candi nodded her head, then began to speak.

"I can relate. Before I moved to Silverfin and met Ty and Spherica," she nodded her head to the Eevee beside her. "I had a little brother named Ginger. Yes, I know it's a girly name, but Ginger was as sweet as ever. But, his life ended too soon..."

_**Candi's Flashback**_

_"Can't catch me!" A little Eevee squealed, running around a backyard. He was chasing his sister, Candi, around and around in circles. Candi laughed when Ginger pounced, barely nicking her ear. He giggled when his big sister tumbled him over, and began to tickle his stomach. It was all fun and games until her parents came out._

_Her mother, a Flareon named Georgia, was currently with child with Candi's little sister, whom they expected to be a girl. Their father, a proud Ninetails named Chris, had been helping their mother over. She smiled a sad smile, and that's when too many things happened at once._

_The ground had begun to shake, and their mother fell to the ground. Shouting came from somewhere, but before Candi could figure out where it had come from, she was suddenly sliding downhill. She looked behind her with terrified eyes as the earth had opened up beneath her, swallowing Ginger. Her mother had fallen and was crushed underneath the fallen house, while her father was at the top of one of the broken slabs of earth, holding out a paw to Candi. The Vulpix grabbed it, and was yanked forwards into the comforting hold of her father._

_'It's okay, Candi, you're safe. it was just an earthquake, that's all." He said, once the rumbling had stopped and he had finally found flat land. The earth shook once more, still powerful but not enough to shift the ground. "Aftershocks," he murmured. "Just as I thought. Come on, Candi." He said, standing. "we're going to Silverfin."_

_Candi's Backstory End_

"Yeah... it was a tough time for me and my dad. I got lost in the forest, and that's how I met Spherica. We were in a similar situation when we met you, but the roles were reversed. I was the hero and Spherica was the one in need of help." Zaark nodded, lowering his feathered head.

"Again, I deeply apologize for any actions I might have made earlier. It is getting very dark, and I must insist that you two go to sleep." He jerked his head toward the ground, and the Ninetails nodded. She lay on the ground, a warm heat coming from inside of her, and Spherica settled down right beside her, ready for the night's sleep.

...

"This is an outrage! I can't believe it!" A Rypherior roared from the courtroom. Alimas whipped around and glared at him with his profound eyes, his frown turning into a sharp-toothed grimace.

"Agreed, Mr. Alexander has a point! Murdering your parents means that _you _are signaled for execution!" A Samurott shrieked, jerking her great horned head around. She was the representative for the water Types. All of the representatives of the other kingdoms had come without invitation to decide who would look over the young prince; so far, only a fair young Serperior who was the Grass representative named Morgan had volunteered, possibly because she had looked up to him.

"Does this mean that I can still look after him?" Morgan said in a soft voice from the other end of the table. Latios, the Psychic representative, shook his head.

"No, Morgan, have Frisk watch over him." He said, turning to the Glaceon. She was the Ice representative, She had an evil smirk on her face, and Alexander, the Rock representative. Alimas had become silent; then he spoke.

"No, I will _not _have Frisk watch over me." He said, dashing the hopes of the Glaceon. "Just because I'm a dragon type doesn't mean that I don't know any fire type moves." He said slyly, putting on a smirk. Frisk growled, but he began to speak again before anyone else could speak.

"I'll have Miss Serperior over here watch over me, she's the only one... brave enough to do so." He said, nodding his head. There was an uproar in the courtroom, and that was when there was a shout.

"Meeting adjourned," Morgan cried, throwing her tail into the air. "I'll be the one keeping watch over the prince, since everyone is too afraid. Any objections?" She looked out across the room, to see that no one had objected. "Okay then, that's that." She said, slithering over to Alimas's side.

"Now, you may do what you wish." She said slyly, and all of the Pokémon in the courtroom shouted before the room was filled with a blinding light, making it so that no one could see. Seconds later, the light faded, and the Serperior with an evil smirk watched around the room at the skeletons that littered the tables, covered with little bits of flesh and blood. The Serperior turned to the prince, smiling.

"Well done, my _king,_" She whispered, wrapping her tail around his arm. The ten-year-old roared, turning to the Serperior and trapping her in a wet kiss; finally, the valley of Silverfin was ruled over, by a tyrannical king, and a villainous queen.

...

**Wow... that last part there? Now **_**that **_**was fun to write.**

**Introducing... Queen Morgan! You think that's the only pairing, right? Well, I'll tell you it's the first, but certainly not the last! (And not the main one, either!) ^U^**

**Remember to keep reading! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4- The Order of the Ruler

**Heh, sorry for not getting this one finished. T~T Like I said in the last one, there was a ton of stuff going on, not to mention slight writer's block for how to begin Chapter 4. So, even though it's late, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 and here's your second late Christmas Present! Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**NOTE: Again, starting this chapter out a bit differently. Here, we check in on some neglected characters, AND a backstory... I feel bad for them all T^T**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Also, I think it kind of sounds odd that Alimas is 10 years old, so I've decided to move everything down to Pokémon years (which I entirely made up). So, 1 Pokémon year= 2 Pokémon years. So, if Alimas is 10 human years old, that makes him 20 in Pokémon years. Why they do go by standards of human time, their average human year consists of two years. So That would make Alimas 20 years old, Spherica 28 years old, and Tyler somewhere around 29 1/2 years old. So basically, a single Pokémon has two birthday anniversaries in their average year. (Wow I could have just said that *facepalm*)**

...

_The War of the Faeries_

_Chapter 4- The Order of the Ruler_

...

It was early in the morning, and an Umbreon was collapsed in a deep sleep on his bedroom floor, his face against the ground, his ear against the door. Oscar and Lilly were on either side of him; they were also sick and tired of the yelling, and had fallen asleep to it as if it was a horrible lullaby. His parents had started fighting yesterday, and that awkward Gallade had gotten in the middle of it. Tyler had a dream about him; he had come back, the winner of the battle, his mom in his arms. Tyler had dreamt that he had watched in horror as his mother and the mysterious Gallade started a new family. It was remnants of what happened the night before, and Tyler's parents shouts from last night still echoed in his ears.

_Tyler's Evening: Flashback_

_Stan and Tyler sat in a room filled with tension and silence, while Jenna cooked dinner. Stan finally blew a fuse, and the dark eyed Jolteon slammed his cup down on the table, his body shaking with anger. Tyler saw what was about to happen, and right before he was about to intervene, Stan exploded– but very slowly._

_"Who. Is. He." He said steadily, but the dark aura he emanated showed his anger. He was trying to stay calm, but when one's wife is cheating on you and you know it but she doesn't think you is a situation in which it is hard to stay steady. Jenna began to speak, while Tyler moved his siblings back against the wall._

_"He's... an old friend. You remember high school, right? The cute Gallade who liked me? Yeah... he's back..." She sighed, then turned around to face her husband, opening the counter and holding plates so that they were straight. "Look, Stanley, I just don't think it was meant to be. I think our relationship is fading, you've been away for so long that you've neglected me and the kids." Before Stan could respond, Tyler's bomb went off a lot faster than Stan's._

_"What do you mean, he hasn't spent enough time with us!? He's been out, catching the fish that you make to feed us! We're all he's been thinking about, and you just throw that away to go prance with some Gallade from college!" His mother gasped, tears developing in her eyes. Stan turned and shrieked at his son, "Tyler, you take that back right now!" He yelled, slamming a fist on the table._

_"No, he's right! Mom shouldn't be going around why you think about us, prancing with another Pokémon! You tell her, Tyler!" Tyler's eyes were blown wide as he looked to his sister, who was just as mad as he was. His eyes turned angry again and he nodded, before turning back to his mother. But his father had gotten up and was standing over her. He raised his fist, which had been coated in electricity, and slammed it down on the Gardevoir, who froze in paralysis. Her eyes turned up towards her husband, which were still coated in tears. Suddenly, the door to their little house opened, and the Gallade from earlier had come in, slamming his feet on the ground as he walked up to the Jolteon._

_"Why are you hurting my girl, huh, punk? Don't think I didn't see you earlier." He said in an angry voice, narrowing his eyes. He thrust him arm into Stan's stomach, who suddenly seized up and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Red stuff appeared on the ground in front of him, his lips coated with the blood. The Gallade looked down again before raking the Jolteon's face with his swords, leaving him with a scar exactly like the prince's. The Gallade turned towards Jenna and gave her a berry; it was small and round and red, and as soon as she swallowed, she unfroze, gasping as her arms wrapped around the Gallade and he carried her bridal style. He smirked, turning towards the three kids. "Have fun in the war," He said, opening the door when something happened. A blinding light filled the room, and Tyler's form began to shift. His ears grew longer, his tail grew thinner, and the tuft of fur around his neck was gone. Rings appeared on his ear, tail, forehead, and the top of his legs: he was now an Umbreon._

_"M-my... my son..." Stan spluttered, getting up and still clutching his stomach. He looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. Tyler looked at his father with glistening red eyes, before launching himself at the Gallade._

_The last thing he remembered was everything fading into black before he woke up on the floor of his bedroom, his ear pressed against the door with his siblings next to him._

_Tyler's Evening: Flashback End_

Tyler stood up, his siblings falling of him. He flicked his tail, his red eyes blinking once, twice, taking in the magnificent sight of him. He wasn't exactly exited, per say; he was more like thrilled to finally be able to take on someone without being afraid. He noticed that the clock tower bell was ringing in the distance, and there came a knock on the diner door. He ran towards the front, opening it to come face-to-face with an intimidating Mienshao, who had a glare to her face.

"Good evening, I am looking for Mr. Stanley and company. Would you by any chance be his son?" She asked, raising an eyelid slightly. He gulped and nodded, then stepped aside and let her in. She had her paws behind her back, and had on a long, black overcoat. Her bangs were side swept, revealing one of her dangerously bright eyes. Her voice was deep and slow, but was still feminine, kind of like the famous cartoon character Jessica Lopunny, but not as slow paced. She took a step in, her equally sharp and dark boots clacking on the floor.

"Umm, yes, I-I'm his son..." Tyler stuttered, his eyes fluttering up and down at the magnificent Mienshao before him. She had to be at least twice the normal size, other than that it was her muscle taking up that size. But it didn't seem like she was very strong at all, just intimidating. She walked further into the inn, squinting her eyes and looking around. It was fairly well kept, and she nodded as she turned around on the spot, taking in all of the magnificent shrubbery and carvings that adorned the corners and walls of the café and dining area. She turned abruptly and narrowed her eyes at Tyler.

"I take it your father is asleep? You better hurry up and get him, I was told to gather you two specifically. King Alimas wants to see you." Her choice of words to describe Alimas made Tyler jolt; he gathered his balance again and raged out words that made her sigh.

"What!? _King!? _You think that _tyrant _of a Pokémon is your _king!? _I'd rather die than be ruled by him!" He growled, and he heard Ms. Mienshao groan and turn around, a paw pressed to her head as if trying to relieve the stress.

"Look, I don't think he's worthy of being King either, but he wants to see you and your father. About someone named Spherina, I believe?" She asked, an eyebrow raising once she brought her paw down. Tyler's face contorted into confusion, and he looked upward before realization hit him and he began to explain.

'Here name's Spherica, and if he wants to kill her, he'll just have to go to the Faerie Caverns and defeat her alongside Xerneas!" He yelled. Ms. Mienshao nodded, turning around and closing her eyes. She nodded once, then turned around and held out a paw. Tyler grabbed it and winced when she shook it so firmly he was nearly lifted off the ground.

"Good. The name's Brittany Aura, general of the armies that fight for the king. Although I would rather fight against the king now. Get your father down here!" She roared, leaping up and kicking over one of the tables. When she returned to the ground, she was breathing heavily. The Umbreon in her company had leapt back in fear, wide eyes turned toward her. She stood straight and sucked in a deep breath; she turned back to the Umbreon with an almost sadistic smile before she nodded and went out the door. Tyler watched her, then ran upstairs and kicked open the door to his dad's room.

"Dad! Wake up! dad!" He urged, trying to shake the Jolteon awake. A yell from downstairs told him to hurry up, so he just sighed, and began to hoist his father up on his shoulder. He looked behind him and suddenly saw that his fur was stained red; his eyes widened and he dropped the Jolteon and looked at his forepaw. His father's front leg had been snapped in half, and dried blood was mixing with fresh blood in a dirty combination along the wound on his joint. Tyler closed his eyes and grabbed his father's other arm, pulling him down the stairs. Brittany looked at him in question before her eyes widening at his splintered bone.

"He needs medical help, just leave him here. I'll tell King Alimas he couldn't make it, so hurry up and come on! By the way, what happened to him?" She asked as the two ran out of the inn and towards the castle. Tyler looked away, a blush of embarrassment and anger spreading across his face.

"Well, last night it was revealed that my mom, Jenna, didn't love my father like she was supposed to. My father had become enveloped in rage and hurt my mother once before her love, a Gallade, came and hit him numerous times. The only thing I remember was glowing and then I was an Umbreon, and then I lunged at the Gallade before everything faded to black. I don't know what he did to my siblings, Lilly and Oscar, but they were fine and my dad's arm was splintered." He concluded, and Brittany nodded, slowing down slightly.

"I know that feeling well. My love, a Bisharp named Viktor, had told me he loved me and would always love me throughout the ten years we were married. But, one day, there was a fight, and he lost. When I went to visit him in the hospital, I saw this odd Lopunny standing over him, tears streaming down her face. As soon as I appeared, she grimaced and asked me who I was. I told her who, and she slapped me. She said something about him never loving me and that I should just go home. So I did. Ever since then, my heart has been nothing but cold and steel..." She trailed off on that last part, and Tyler coughed before saying something that made her frozen heart begin to melt.

"You don't seem to be cold; you seemed concerned when I showed you my father. Maybe you're a nice Pokémon, but your scars from the past have made you close all of the niceness away." He said, slowing down greatly and eventually stopping. Brittany stopped and hunched over, her body shaking. Tyler panicked and ran towards her, afraid he had said something that struck a chord.

"M-Miss Brittany? Is everything okay, I didn't... hurt you or anything?" He asked, placing a paw on her shoulder. She spun around, tears in her eyes, her arms going around his waist.

"Oh Tyler, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in a very long time!" She wailed, her whole body shaking as the tears came from her eyes. Tyler turned red in embarrassment, and cautiously returned the hug. She let go, still sniffing, then smiled. She turned around and began running again, Tyler having trouble to keep up this time.

"C'mon, Umbreon! We gotta hurry or else!" She said playfully, running down the streets and roads until they finally came upon a long stretch of dirt road through the forest. The next thing Tyler knew, he was standing in front of the large gates that lead to the palace themselves.

...

Tyler shrunk behind Brittany as the two were lead through the halls by one of the castle guards. He was a buff looking Dragonite that had a coat similar to Brittany's on his back. He soon stopped in front of two large doors and waited, when Brittany suddenly banged on the doors three times before steeping back and watching them open automatically. As she stepped back, she ran into Tyler, who fell back on his rump and looked up as if in a daze. He shook his head back and forth then stopped, his eyes widening as he tried to take in the sight before him.

The great hall was decorated with even more leaves and shrubbery than what was accustomed to, and Alimas the Hydreigon sat on the throne with a grimace. On The queen's throne was perched a gorgeous Serperior, whom had a glare so fierce that it would send even the most worthy of foes running back screeching to their homes, their tails tucked in between their legs. She hissed slightly, but Alimas held a hand out to tell her to stop. The Serperior growled but nodded, sitting back but still poised to attack at any given moment.

"Welcome, Umbreon. I am sure you know who I am?" The Hydreigon hissed, leaning forward and spreading his eight wings. Tyler nodded, taking in the sight of the Hydreigon. _It's odd he has eight wings and not six, _Tyler thought to himself, looking back at the Serperior. _And how did he ever wrangle _that? _She's way out of his league, both psychically and emotionally. _He grimaced, then heard Alimas speak again.

"I have called you, Umbreon, here because it has reached my ears that a young Eevee I used to know named Spherica Jones has reached the Faerie Caverns. Of course, I have waged war against them, and one of their spies has already paid the price." He flicked his tail towards the still bloodied mass over by the corners of the room where guards and the janitorial crew of the castle were trying to get the bloody remains of the massive Noivern out of the room and the stench of blood gone. Tyler was staring at it way too much that he didn't her it when Alimas cleared his throat to catch Tyler's attention.

"Umbreon!" He yelled, and Tyler flinched before turning back to face the Hydreigon king. "I have a job for you concerning the Eevee. I want you to find her and bring back the heart and eyes of the Eevee, proving your loyalty. If you fail, well, you'll be joining Maxus soon if that happens." He narrowed his eyes and smiled a wicked, pointy toothed smile, and while Tyler had no idea who Maxus was, he certainly didn't know where he'd be joining him.

"Now, I want you back by the time the first battle starts, and if not, I will know you have failed your mission. I will find you, and I will kill you." He bared his fangs, which were even sharper than Tyler had anticipated. The Umbreon nodded, leaping behind Brittany. The Mienshao glared at him before turning back to Alimas and the Serperior and leading Tyler back through the doors, the Umbreon unaware of the Hydreigon staring at him. The doors closed, and Alimas felt a pang inside of him as he wondered what the Eevee was doing. Was she planning against him? Conversing with Xerneas on strategies to win the war? It hurt him that such an old friend was doing this, and it hurt him even more to think about what he had just asked the Umbreon to do.

_Friend? Where had that come from? We're not friends! _He thought, his face contorting to a frown. He shook his head, letting the thought travel away, out of his mind.

...

**Well, that was an interesting ending. Hoped you like it, and again, sorry about the delay!**


End file.
